Drew's Sister!
by Rusty14
Summary: While traveling around the gang meet Drew's SISTER! she seems to know a lot and is hiding something. and something seems to be wrong with Pikachu! while Brock's up to his usual read and find out what happens. Contestshipping and maybe others. Bet'd by LoveLoverGrl. On Hiatus for now.
1. Drew's Sister

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I DO NOT own anything other wise I would have made a next generation series already! hope you like this**

**Beta'd by: LoveLoverGrl**

* * *

><p><span>Ch1: Drew's Sister<span>

"Pikachu use your Thunder Bolt!" Ash called out to his friend.

"Pi… Ka-" Pikachu for some reason didn't do his Thunder Bolt.

"Ah haha Pikachu seems to have not been able to produce a bolt so we'll just take it!" Jessie said getting ready to take.

"Ash call Pikachu back" Drew shouted to the boy.

"Pikachu come back!" Pikachu tried to get up but couldn't as Team Rocket was moving quickly closer to him "no!" Ash and Max yelled.

"Go use Flamethrower." A female voice called out catching the teens by surprise.

"It can't be" Drew mumbled, an Arcanine came in through the trees and stood over Pikachu while using Flamethrower on Team Rocket.

"Not again!" They flew off like usual.

"Pikachu" Ash jogged over to his buddy who was still under the Arcanine.

"Pi" Pikachu looked up at his master.

"Hey thanks Arcanine" Ash said smiling at the large dog creature.

"Ash this Arcanine is owned didn't you hear someone order it to use Flamethrower?" Brock asked looking at his friend.

"Oh ya it was a girl right?" Ash asked.

"Ya" May said standing next to Drew who was looking around.

"What is it Drew?" Max asked seeing the boy narrow his eyes.

"Come out!" He shouted at the trees.

"Nice to see you to Drew." A sarcastic remark came; a girl came out looking like an older version of Drew.

"Heh should of known that Arcanine looked way to familiar to me" Drew said smirking while chuckling as well.

"Hmm" the girl narrowed her eyes at the boy "well little brother seems you have some friends" she said scanning the group while her Arcanine came to stand next to her.

"Good boy" she stroked her friend's head who growled in content.

"Wait did she say 'little brother?'" May asked looking at her rival.

"Ya this is my older sister, Lilia Hayden" everyone looked shocked to what Drew said.

* * *

><p><strong>I redid this part :)<strong>


	2. Laria City

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**Lilia has waist length green hair, a black long-sleeved shirt that clung to her and the sleeves go at her knuckles, she has a lunar moon pendant necklace, dark jeans and black DCs.**

**Game: Pokémon**

**Rating T**

**Genre: Adventure/General**

**Pairing(s)**

**DrewxMay**

**Beta'd by: LoveLoverGrl**

**_Summary_****: **While traveling around the gang meet Drew's SISTER! she seems to know a lot and is hiding something. and something seems to be wrong with Pikachu! while Brock's up to his usual read and find out what happens. Contestshipping and maybe others. Bet'd by LoveLoverGrl

* * *

><p><span>Ch2: Laria City!<span>

"Oh wow you mean this clinic is yours?" May asked amazed.

"Ya, you guys like?" Lilia asked as everyone went inside.

"More like love and another thing I love is you, my name is Brock and I'd like to be a Pokémon breeder but I feel a little sick would you mind taking me temperature!" Brock said kneeling with her hand in his.

"The only thing you need to feel is a calming shot!" Max started to yank Brock away by his ear.

"Ok" Lilia said confused.

"Um, I'm Ash Ketchum and I'd like to be the Pokémon Master someday!" Ash said proudly.

"Well hello Ash" she turned to May who rolled her eyes.

"I'm May and I like to win Pokémon Contests and I'm Drew's rival" she said a little embarrassed.

_'If she heard what Drew said about her, that really wouldn't be a rival talking'_ she looked slyly at her brother who narrowed his eyes at her. "Hi May, and you sweetie?" Lilia asked kneeling down to Max as he smiled

"I'm Max, May's little brother and I'd like to travel around and be a Pokémon trainer like Ash, and possibly be gym leader after my dad" he said like Ash proudly.

"Well I hope you accomplish that, like all your guy's dreams" Lilia said standing up and spotting Ash's Pikachu on his shoulder looking a little sick "who's that?" Ash noticed her motioning to Pikachu.

"Oh this is Pikachu, my starter Pokémon, but he seems sick of something" Ash said worriedly about his best friend.

"Ya he didn't use his electricity earlier" Drew said looking at the mouse.

"Let me see him" Lilia picked Pikachu up.

"Be…careful" Ash stopped seeing Pikachu not doing anything.

"I know" she said whistling.

"Chansey, Chansey!" A pink blob appeared.

"Hey Chance can you possibly take Pikachu to the examination room while I round up Blush?" she nodded and carried Pikachu off.

"What are they going to do with Pikachu?" Max asked concerned.

"Nothing bad Max, Chance will do a check up on him" Lilia said picking up a baby Vulpix who was bouncing around her.

"Here Lil I'll take her" Drew took the baby from his sister.

"I'll check on Pikachu" she said going down a hallway.

* * *

><p>It's been half an hour til Lilia came out of there wiping her hands off, "I don't get it" she mumbled as she thought about something.<p>

"Lilia is Pikachu ok?" Ash asked going up to her.

"Ya I think so it just seems like he's used up a lot of electricity to where he's practically exhausted, do you regularly use him a lot?" Lilia asked as she grabbed Pikachu's clip board after checking some things and written things down and turned to Ash.

Ash sighed "well actually ya I use him a lot to catch Pokémon, defeat gym battles and use him in some contest that I get into with May trying to cheer her up if she's a little nervous" Ash told her naming the things off.

Lilia sighed while writing it down, "well Sweetie I think it's best if you don't always him ok? Cause he's going to be a little weak at the moment but he'll be just fine, do you want me to check your other Pokémon?" she asked him.

"Um ya actually, they've been seemingly tired" Ash replied handing her the Poké Balls.

"Ok can you go ask your friends if they'd like me to help they're Pokémon?" Lilia asked after handing the Chance' the Poké Balls and the clipboard.

Ash nodded, "yeah okay." Before going off doing that

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Exploring the City!

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**Beta'd by:** **LoveLoverGrl**

* * *

><p><span>Ch3: Exploring the City<span>

As May was walking around the clinic owned by her rival's sibling she noticed that there were different plants _everywhere_ you went, "Wow I guess he developed his love of flowers from her" May mumbled walking absently.

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Ow!" both people groaned, rubbing the area where their heads connected.

"Are you okay May?" Lilia asked, recovering first as she yanked May onto her feet without a problem.

"Yeah, sorry about that." May looked down to see a vase and flowers on the ground. Lilia looked confused then followed her gaze down.

"Oh! No, that's okay those flowers were close to dead anyway." she explained, "Certain types of flowers last so long so with some help I keep an eye on them." Lilia said while laughing a little, than added "You must think I'm crazy, having this many flowers all over the place." Lilia wiped her forehead a little.

"No! Not at all it's just that I a bit overwhelmed by the amount of plants and Pokémon around." May said smiling at Lilia who smiled back.

"Thanks, well I have to get back to work and deal with some training the Pokémon need." Lilia cleaned the mess up and left while May walked around outside.

May had come to a small garden outside of Lilia's clinic/home and she saw various plant Pokémon playing together and healing from some serious wounds. May smiled as a Skitty came bounding out of the bushes and bounded over to her.

"Well hello there, you're cute!" May smiled as she knelt down to the Skitty's level.

"Nay!" the Skitty started to chase it's tail and then ran after a Bulbasaur's vines.

"You know you can release your Pokémon here." Drew said appearing from nowhere with Roselia beside him.

May had jumped when he spoke, "Oh. Drew! You startled me." May chuckled and Drew smirked.

The Skitty had bolted past May, bored of the Bulbasaur and stopped in front of Drew. The green haired guy chuckled and crouched down and stroked it's head, "Hey Buddy." The Skitty mewed happily rubbed it's head against Drew's hand.

May watched this, smiled and walked over.

"You seem to know the Pokémon here." May said as she crouched down next to him.

"Many of these Pokémon were abandoned because they were apparently too weak for their trainers." He paused, controlling the contempt in his voice, "They are left here by kinder trainers and travelers who find them in the comfort that my sister heals and takes care of them." Drew informed, smiling.

May grinned back, "What about this little guy?" she started to pet the Skitty as well.

"Abandoned." Drew said shortly, "A traveler was passing through and found him wandering around injured. He brought him to Sis and she fixed him up. Since the traveler had six Pokémon already and didn't really like Cat Pokémon we kept him here." Drew said gazing down at the Skitty.

"That's mean!" May exclaimed, outraged, "I mean sure all Pokémon are weak at one point but the more they battle and train they get stronger!" she added while stroking the Skitty's head.

"Hey May!" Max shouted from the window of the house.

"What Max?" May shouted back.

"We're going to explore the town, wanna join us?" Brock shouted, coming behind Max.

"Sure, hey did you say we could leave our Pokémon here?" May asked Drew as he nodded, "Cool." she smiled, releasing her Pokémon as Brock and Max watched, confused.

* * *

><p>"Wow this city sure is big" Ash commented, looking around.<p>

"Well it's a CITY Ash, they're supposed to be big." Max said as he walked beside Lilia's Mightyena.

"Hey, why did Lilia's Mightyena come along?" Ash asked, noticing the dog suddenly.

"Lilia needed some things so she sent Yang out with us." Drew replied patting the dog's head.

"Oh!" Ash blinked, "huh?"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, rubbing his cheek against Ash's.

"Hey, Pikachu you feeling better?" Brock asked the mouse who nodded.

"Pi?" something tugged on Ash's leg.

"Hmm?" Ash looked down to see another Pikachu there "Aw, hey there little guy." the Pikachu smiled and licked Ash's hand.

"That's Minnie, Lilia's 'Little Girl" Drew said smirking.

Pikachu motioned for Minnie to hop on Ash's shoulder, "Come on Minnie it's okay." Ash encouraged her to hop on.

Minnie nodded and carefully climbed onto Ash's shoulder, sitting opposite Ash's Pikachu who beamed with happiness.

After walking around they bumped into Officer Jenny who turned around and smiled, "Oh hey Drew. And hello to you too Minnie" she said.

"Hey Jenny anything going on?" Drew asked after looking around.

"Yeah, someone broke into two stores next to one another." Jenny told them gravely, "Hey, is Lil done with Growlithe and Arcanine? I really need their help with this." she asked Drew.

"I think that she's just giving them their shots and examining their body for tension or injuries." Drew informed her.

Jenny nodded, "Okay, thanks for the update." she turned around as a Policeman came up to her.

* * *

><p>The gang walked to a cart vendor to get something to snack on, "I got it guys." Drew said as he paid the man who nodded in reply.<p>

"Alright, girl I think that Lil is going to be wondering what we're doing, so go." Drew sent Yang off to retrieve whatever she was supposed to get.

"Are robberies common here?" Ash asked as he continued to eat his ice cream with Pikachu and Minnie on his shoulder, sharing one between them.

"No, not usually, but it's not like this is a perfect city." Drew said as he threw away his wrapper and napkin, "But anyway, you guys wanna go check out the nursery that's around the corner?" Drew asked and they nodded.

* * *

><p>"There go the Twerps and the boy that helped them." James said to his teammate.<p>

"Ya and the boss outta love the Pokémon we get from that clinic that they're staying at." Meowth said to the two humans.

"Absolutely! And we can get their Pokémon too." Jesse smirked as they watched them enter the nursery, a plan unravelling in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. AN

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for the not new chapters I've been trying to deal with my grandmother's death and certain stories I'm thinking about redoing a little to give some more details in them after reading them over and over in the hospital hope you like them. :)**

**Stories to be redo:**

**1) The Sannin's Child**

**2) Gryffindor Wolf Year One**

**3) Baby Sora**

**that's all for now thanks**


	5. AN 2

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for another A/N guys but my paternal grandfather just died and I'm not taking my computer to California with me when I go for the funeral. Anyways I might not be working on the stories and I might just please bare with me for at least four to five days. Thanks.**


End file.
